Protecting me
by Poliwhirlz
Summary: Klaus is the son of the devil. After defying his father he walks the earth terrorizing it and running from his father. Caroline is a fallen Angel without memories of how she got to earth or why she is now fallen. What happens when the two meet? Will Klaus be able to protect her, will he want to? Mainly Klaroline, may be other pairings later on. Other originals will come in later
1. Chapter 1

Klaus Mikaelson stalked through the streets of New Orleans, his eyes cold as his unbeating heart. He wiped his upper lip, smudging away the blood of the unfortunate girls whose dead body he had discarded in an alley after draining dry. No one dared approach him or stand in his way. He was in fact, the devil of disguise.

He was just about to open the door to his mansion, having drank his fill and now ready to retire for the night, when a soft whimper caused him to frown, stopping him from stepping inside. Turning around that's when he noticed the girl. In the first time since he was a child, he felt himself falter.

The girl was angelic. Her beautiful blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders softly, just stopping below her shoulders. She was dressed in white robes, her feet bare and her arms laying gently at her sides, her torso rising with each breathe. Her face was angelic, peaceful in her slumber. Klaus Mikaelson, son of the devil, heir to the thrown of the underworld, and the most feared presence on this earth, should have turned away and left her to rot, or to be taken by the riff raff in the streets.

Thousands of years of never doing a good deed would be broken that day. He walked forward and raised the beautiful woman his arms and carried her inside, sealing his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Snarling I picked up my coffee table and threw it angrily against the wall, the impact crushing it. After laying the small blonde on the couch I realized what I had done. I was the son of the Devil! Me Klaus Mikaelson, should not be bringing this girl into my walls! Growling I turned intending to throw her back out the door where she'd came, only to freeze in place. The girl sat staring up at me with scared eyes, her hands pulling her robes around her as she trembled slightly. And in the moment, my resolve slipped. Slowly I walked towards her kneeling in front of her on the couch. Without fully realizing my actions I gently reached out my hand, gently caressing her cheek.

"My name is Klaus. You don't need to be afraid. No one will hurt you here."

Her eyes continued to dig into mine. Frightened, confused. I noted how soft and warm her skin was.

"What's your name love?"

Her lips moved, nothing come out. Then they moved again, and this time the most beautiful, melodious voice flowed from her lips,

"Caroline."

Her hand reaches up and touches mine, electricity soars through me. By the way her eyes widen I can only assume she feels it to. My body screams for me to take my hand away, to end this now. I can't do it.

"Caroline, what happened to you?"

I move my hand down to her shoulder and she whimpers as my hand comes in contact with something warm and sticky. I look down and freeze as blood continues to seep through her white robes.

"You're bleeding! What happened?"

For one second, her eyes connect with mine, and the electricity shoots through me again.

"I can't remember." Our connection breaks as her eyes close and she passes out. And for the first time in years I genuinely fear for someone else. I fly forward pulling her robes down and freeze.

There are gashes in her shoulders appearing to be from impact, or her skin rubbing to roughly against something. It was her back that made me freeze though. If I had not seen it before I would not have recognized the two jagged cuts in her back.

I had seen it before on another's back years ago.

On an angels back where it's wings had once been.

_CAROLINE IS A FALLEN ANGEL._

** Caroline POV**

My back burns but I can't remember why. I can feel a blanket over me and I wonder where it came from. Somewhere to my left something shuffles and I faintly wonder what it could be.

Wait…

_Klaus_

__I shoot up and look around my eyes almost immediately finding him. He's sitting on the love seat across from me looking down shaking. For a moment I think he's sad.

"Klaus."

A low growl erupts from him and I feel my heart stop. "Don't you _dare _talk to me. I am DONE with you angels and your petty games. Now tell me." He was suddenly in front of me, pulling me up in front of him, his eyes black," WHO SENT YOU."

So that's the end of chapter 2. This is going to be a very long story. The chapters will get longer and longer as the story progresses. I plan to make Caroline and Klaus bond a bit in the next few chapters before the reason for her falling is revealed, and yes a huge part of the reason is Klaus! This is my first time writing a fanfic so please bear with me. :) Updates will be every day to every two days. Have a good one!

-Poli


	3. Chapter 3

On a hill top three witches stood, huddled together chanting. The youngest, but perhaps the most powerful, stood with her eyes rolled back in her head, her beautiful ebony skin shining from the fire burning in front of her. Suddenly she dropped, to her knees, gasping, her eyes returning to normal.

"They've made contact. We must find her."

Klaus could feel his true face coming out as he held Caroline slightly off the ground, his hands around her throat.

"WHO SENT YOU?"

He was embarrassed. He had allowed this girl into his home. He had allowed her to make a fool of him! His eyes pierced into mine full of fear, and he faltered for a second. Within that a second a pain pierced through his skull, so sharp that he dropped Caroline and fell to the ground his head in his hands. He raised his head just enough to see a young girl with ebony and black hair walk into the room, her eyes never leaving him. A growl found its way from him. _**Witches. **_Of course another species whose games he was sick of.

"Klaus Mikaelson, do not hurt that girl." The witch spoke, her eyes burning into his.

"Now love, why ever would I hurt the little angel who weaseled her way into my house." He spat back, venom lacing his words. He was faintly aware of the blonde angel _Caroline _trembling observing them with wide eyes.

"Do you really intend to kill this girl knowing what you feel for her? And don't pretend to not have noticed."

"You're losing it little witch, much how you'll be losing your liver in a second."

A pained scream was torn from his throat as a stronger, older power washed over him, renewing his pain. An elderly witch entered the room, her eyes surprisingly filled with youth accompanying her power.

"Bonnie dear, I'll take it from here." Her eyes flickered to the young ebony skinned girl, seeming to dismiss her. The girl looked as she was about to protest but then seemed to think better of it, nodding grudgingly before turning to exit the room. "Take Caroline with you dear, Klaus and I need to talk."

The girl walked over and put an arm around Caroline, helping her up. She looked at Klaus fearfully as she stumbled from the room. Klaus found himself filled with an odd feeling of loss as she disappeared out the door.

"What's wrong with me?" Klaus breathed out.

"Take a seat Niklaus." The witch sat down at his dining room table, gesturing for him to take a seat across from her.

Klaus grudgingly took a seat next to her, grumbling about how he "didn't take orders from witches."

"Niklaus if you want answers I demand your respect." Her eyes continued to glare into his, but for a second he caught a flash of another emotion. Amusement?

"What's happening to me?"

"That girl is the only thing that can save you from yourself. She is the key to your humanity."

Klaus laughed, but the laugh didn't reach his eyes. "I don't have humanity left, nor do I need it."

"Niklaus if you intend to regain your rule over the underworld you need that girl. The spirits have great plans for you two."

Klaus leaned forward threateningly "And what, pray tell, might those plans be."

"We both know who is in power here, so don't start with me. The spirits rarely diverge their plans fully, just as they have not in this case."

"Then why are you here?"

The witch leaned forward slightly, her eyes calculating. "Because they did tell me that it was vital that that girl does not come to any harm, from you or anyone else." The witch gave him a threatening glare. "Now you can make a decision. We can take the girl with us, and you will never have to see her again, or she will be allowed to stay with you. Bonnie will stay with you to keep an eye on her and keep me updated, but other than that she will be under your protection."

Klaus being the man that he is, would normally do anything to get rid of the distraction. He would've told her to get the girl and get out of his sight. He almost did just that. But he found that the words got stuck in his throat thinking of the beautiful blonde. Could he really just let her go?

"She'll stay with me. The witch can too if necessary."

For the first time, the witch smiled. "Very good, should I tell Caroline or would you like to?"

Klaus's heart fluttered a little hearing her name. "I will tell her." He stood up and started to walk towards the door, then hesitated slightly. "What is your name?"

"Sheila."

Klaus nodded, before walking out the door, and following the sound of Caroline's heartbeat to find her.

He found Caroline in the guest bedroom right across from his. Bonnie sat next to her bed talking quietly to her and he could still see the fear in her eyes. His heart hurt a little bit knowing that he was a partial reason for that. He closed the door quietly and all eyes in the room turned to him, Bonnie getting up and leaving them alone. After a minute he moved forward towards Caroline, kneeling quietly in front of her bed, noting that she shrunk back slightly.

"Caroline." He gently put his hand on her face, smoothing her hair back from her eyes, again feeling a spark as they touched. "I would like you to stay here with me while we figure out what happened to you."

Her eyes found his and as she nodded he noted that she looked less afraid. Her hand came up and she nervously covered his with her own. Klaus mused how wrong this was, how he shouldn't be showing any weakness towards this girl.

But as they sat there seemingly connected just by that small amount of skin he found that he couldn't even begin to remember a time when anything felt quite this right.

AN

So, I KNOW THAT I JUST DID TWO SWITCHES FROM FIRST PERSON TO THIRD PERSON. I will be sticking with third person, I'd imagined this story in first person, but can't seem to write it that way. I'm sorry for any inconvenience or annoyance caused. It's just going to come out better in third person. Bringing the witches in was kind of a spur of the moment thing and wasn't planned but I adore bonnie and didn't have the heart to leave her out. I'm already working on the next chapter and it will be up either tonight or tomorrow. I hope everyone's enjoying so far. If anyone wants anyone specific in the story I will happily put them in! Just review and request!

Happy reading!

-Poli


End file.
